whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Hector (CTD)
Hector is a Seelie Satyr Grump and the owner of the nightclub Chainges. Overview A veteran of the Haight's glory days, Hector partied with the Airplane and the Dead, the Tubes and the Residents, and anyone else he ran into. A canny businessman with a green thumb for certain types of mushrooms, over the course of three decades he has turned a window box full of fungus into Chainges, on of the city's more popular spots for breaking new bands. So far out of the closet he's halfway out the front door, Hector is unabashedly and expansively gay. Chainges is always one of the sponsors of the myriad Bay Area Gay Pride events, but otherwise he is apolitical and content to play the aging decadent to the hilt. In fact, he sometimes takes a a perverse pleasure in playing the "leather daddy" stereotype to the point of self-parody. Always on the lookout for new talent, he can often be seen lurking at the back of another club, sifting through hours of mediocre college bands in the hopes of finding someone worthy of gracing Chainges' stage. He has actually been involved long-term with Sam the Clam, the redcap who tends bar at Chainges. Despite all of Hector's highly public flirtations, the two have been together for well over a decade and show no signs of slowing down. When not involved with this, Hector can be found leading commoner rituals at the Holy Temple of Light and Sound. Image Bearded and graying, Hector always wears black pants, a tasteful black leather collar, and a black biker jacket. Under all that, one is likely to find anything from his extremely hairy pelt to a buttoned-down Oxford with a red power tie. It all depends on to whom he's talking that morning, but he's equally likely to wear the tie for a new band or go bare-chested for a record company AR executive. In a curious genetic quirk, one of his eyes is green while the other is blue. He laughs this off as evidence that his mother was a Siberian husky, but the difference is even more profound in his fae mien. Having goat hooves explains his legendary preference for going barefoot. Personal Life's a party, and it's Hector's responsibility to make sure that everyone has as good a time at it as he does. Let love rule! Let music pour forth from the speakers, yea verily, and let the people groove to it. He'll serve booze without checking ID and sell 'shrooms to nuns if they ask for them, simply because who is he to do less than he can to help others have a good time? On the other hand, he remembers that there's a bottom line and that it had better be in black ink, not red. He's expansively friendly, sprinkling his conversation with words like 'atrocious,' 'tacky,' and 'jejune.' He takes the traditional stereotype of the leather-clad gay man and plays it as over-the-top parody, while making it very clear he knows it's parody even as he plays it. He's quite aware of his image and loves having fun with it. On top of that, anyone who dismisses him as a Quentin-Crisp wannabe is also likely to underestimate him in political and business matters. That's the way he likes it. He's got a special "fondness" for Larana, by the way, and it ain't pleasant. That eshu is responsible for wreaking more good groups than Paul Carrack and VH-1 combined. References # CTD. Immortal Eyes: The Toybox, pp. 93-94. Category:Seelie (CTD) Category:Grumps (CTD) Category:Satyrs (CTD)